


Orin is a bottom.

by Chaotic_Mood



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, Plants, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mood/pseuds/Chaotic_Mood
Summary: Yeah this is what the title tells youSummary; orin gets fucked over mushniks flower shop counter because hes a little bitchA/N this is really old and idk why im making it my first work here
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Orin is a bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck covid im bored

Orvin Scrivello was always expecting what is, or was to come.

Besides being the biggest douchebag towards his ex, he was a metalmouth dentist with sadistic tendencies. 

What he expected with these tendencies, were definitely pulling teeth out of any unsuspecting patient's mouth, all while giggling like an idiot, high off of nitrous oxide. 

That was always something he looked forward to, and expected to happen.

The one thing he had not expected, was to be fucked silly over the countertop of Mushnik's Flower Shop, by none other than Seymour Krelborn, all while being shitfaced drunk.

Seymour hummed, waving goodbye to Audrey as she hurried out of the shop for the evening, leaving him alone with Audrey ||, and an entire shop to sweep down.

By 6 PM, Orin would normally come in and usher Audrey out for a date, (which was merely a quick fuck in the alleyway next to the fire exit of the shop) but considering their nasty breakup over a fight the both of them had, Seymour knew he wouldn't be coming in for the night.

There was always something that had, surprisingly, excited Seymour about Orin's appearance in the shop.

The slicked back hair, the stupidly crazy grin, the thick braces around his unusually sharp teeth- he could ramble about him to Twoey for hours, and even a vine shoved into his mouth wouldn't stop him.

He thought about him more often than he'd like to admit. Sometimes Orin was always on his mind. Sometimes he was so engulfed in the thought of him, it'd make him feel a bit more than a silly flutter in his chest. 

Of course, he really disliked thinking about Orin in such ways. The bastard was always callin' poor Audrey names, and Seymour knew damn well it was only because the dentist was insecure enough to do so, but something about him always made him hot and bothered in a way.

It had become a ritual for him to go into the break room after hours and get off to the thought of Orin till his wrist was too tired to move.

But, he knew his limit. Especially when he heard the front door swing open with a jingle of the bell attached to it.

Seymour poked his head out from the back room with a broom in his hands, face flushed and panting.

He made his way to the front counter with his lazily buttoned together, belt loosely wrapped around the loops of his khaki slacks in a quickened manner.

"I'm sorry sir, we're clos-" he suddenly stopped his sentence as a rather familiar dentist stumbled in. 

"Hey, plant fucker." He hiccuped, clearly tipsy and in way too good of a mood to be recognized as Orin Scrivello. (D.D.S)

Seymour gave him a blank stare before groaning, face-palming himself.

"Orin, I know you want Audrey back but she already left. Now please leave, we're closed." He sighed, watching him trip his way over to the counter

"I don't want Audrey, *hic* I want you." He laughed, poking him in the shoulder as he slumped over the side.

"Orin you're dru-"

"Shuuut UP!" He stopped Seymour, clasping a hand over his mouth and prodded at his face with his fingers, laughing like an idiot before his hand was pried away by Seymour.

"Why do you even want me? I'm just a p-plant fucker, or a nerd to you." He narrowed his eyes, stuttering a bit, pushing his hand away from him.

"Look, you may be nerdy as all hell, but you're cute as fuck." He purred, staring up at him with those large, dark eyes- fuck Seymour was growing hard again.

"T-Thats bold of you to say." He stuttered out, his cheeks grew warm at the sudden compliment(?). 

Orin hopped over the side of the counter, pushing Seymour up against the wall before kissing him roughly, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip.

Seymour whimpered, instinctively gripping onto his hips, squeezing them gently, making Orin shudder and pull away.

"Fuck Krelborn, seems like you've been waitin' for this, huh?" He chuckled, shoving a knee between the taller man's legs, rolling up against his aching dick, making him inwardly groan and grind down against him.

"I knew right away you'd bottom out for me. Fuckin' sleaze." He snorted, pressing his knee hard against him before a pair of hands turned him around, and in a swift movement had him slumped over the front counter.

"Ay, Krelborn, what the fu-ooh-" Orin suddenly groaned a bit, Seymour rolling his hips up against his ass.

"Really? You think I would bottom for you?" He huffed, his confidence growing as he hesitantly wrapped his bandaged fingers around the sadist's neck.

"Think again, s-slut." he fumbled with his words, unsure of the reaction he'd get considering he used a word Orin often said to Audrey, but was pleasantly surprised with the moan he received from it.

"Fuck, you like that? I shouldn't be so surprised though." Seymour chuckled, making Orin flush.

"Shut it, plant f-freak." He hissed, seizing up when he felt the florists fingers tug down his jeans and boxers.

Luckily for Orin, Seymour had a bottle of lube stashed in his pocket, from rather recent moments, and he applied a generous amount on his fingers and almost immediately prodded them at his hole.

"F-fuck Seymour-" he whined, writhing a bit from the sting he felt but also biting down onto his lip to hide his moans.

Seymour hummed, slowly pushing his two fingers in a bit further before pressing another digit in, properly stretching him before curling them slightly, making Orin practically shriek.

"Did that hurt?" The florist suddenly panicked, looking at Orin in confusion, only to receive a small shake of his head in return.

"F-felt good." Mumbled the dentist, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, braces lightly breaking the skin.

Seymour sighed in relief, pulling down his own trousers, cock aching, he eagerly pressed up against Orin, suddenly thrusting in, making the man beneath him squeal.

Orin whined, gripping onto the desk as Seymour slowly thrusted into him, outwardly panting as he started out the glass windows, before realizing he still saw people outside.

"Krelborn, the w-windows-"

"Let them look." He simply shot back with a growl, adjusting his glasses before gripping onto Orin's hips, and abruptly pounding into him.

This continued for around a few minutes, moans left both of their mouths (mainly Orins), before Orin had felt something slip around his ankles and spread his legs further apart.

He looked down and squeaked in surprise, seeing the leafy vines pry his legs apart all while one had wrapped itself around his leaking dick, pumping itself. A husky laugh followed from the wall behind the desk.

"Se-Seymour- you're freaky plant is trying t-to get in on this!" He whined in confusion, seeing Seymour chuckle.

"Don't worry about Twoey, it must like you." He smiled, speeding up his thrusts.

The florist suddenly shuddered, gripping his hips harder and suddenly fucking into Orin like his life depended on it, hearing him squeal under him was just so adorable to his ears, its bringing him so close-

Seymour suddenly stopped, much to Orin's dismay.

"S-sorry, dont wanna cum yet." he chuckled awkwardly, keeping his thrusts at a slow pace, making the dentist writhe.

"Come o-on flower boy, pick up the pace w-won't you?" He hissed, rolling his hips back against him, whimpering when the vine around his dick pumped itself slower as well.

Seymour rolled his eyes, thrusting into him a bit faster, making Orin whine.

Audrey || gave Orin's dick a squeeze, making him yelp as he suddenly came onto the floor. It knew when it was no longer needed so it let go of Orin and slithered back to its pot.

Seymour kept his pace a bit before pulling out, and cumming onto the floor with a groan.

"Fuck- fuck." He breathed out shallow pants, backing up a little and zipping up his slacks.

Orin huffed and pulled up his jeans, buttoning them before glancing back at the florist.

"You surprise me Seymour." He couldnt help but chuckle.

"You as well, Orin. Never wouldve expected you to be a raging bot-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KRELBORN!"


End file.
